


Reunion

by MamaBearCat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, inukag - Freeform, inukag fluff and smut, sex wearing a schoolgirl uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: Kagome was back, and Inuyasha was reunited with lots of things he'd missed. But one of them, not in quite the way he was expecting!Written for the Reunion prompt, InuKag Week 2020
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Reunion

Inuyasha grinned down at the woman walking by his side as he carried the trunk from Kaede’s back to their home. Seven days. Nearly a ten day she had been back. She had turned his life upside down as she always did, but this time, he didn’t care. She could have asked for the moon and he would have happily spent the rest of his life working out how to get it for her. Because she came back. She came back through that fucking well after three long lonely years.

They had been busy days, since she returned. The first day was spent with all the villagers swarming around her, excited and happy, sure that the return of the Shikon Miko was a good omen. And then that evening, there’d been a dinner at Kaede’s with Shippou, Miroku and Sango. Just like old times. Oh, and the twins and the baby and Rin too of course. Their little family had expanded, but it only seemed complete now that Kagome was back.

All through dinner, she’d sent him these little glances, making sure her hand bumped his when she reached for something, making sure her thigh was pressed up against his. Once upon a time, that would have turned him into a blustering fool, and he would have run. But no more. He would never run from her again.

As soon as dinner had been over and Miroku and Sango had packed up their brood and set off home, he’d asked her to take a walk with him in the moonlight. Kagome had blushed prettily and Kaede had nodded and smiled, and they’d walked out under the stars. And they’d talked. And then they kissed. And there wasn’t so much talking after that.

When Inuyasha returned Kagome to Kaede’s house, the old woman had tactfully mentioned that they should probably make things official and go have their names written together in the village register.

They had walked with Kaede the next morning after breakfast, Kagome dressed in borrowed kosode, apron and zori. The head man had been pleased to write their names together, saying it was a blessing on their village to have two such strong protectors reunited. There had been another dinner at Kaede’s, where she blessed their cups of sake and they had drank, while everyone in the small hut cheered and clapped and wished them well.

And then he’d carried her to his home, a small hut tucked in amongst the trees in Inuyasha’s Forest. And they’d begun their married life together – a little clumsily, but very enthusiastically.

The next morning he had woken up, half convinced it had been a dream, until his tired but very willing wife had proven to him in multiple ways that she was not a figment of his imagination, but a very present and delicious handful. Yup, life was amazing right now. And it could only get better.

He hefted the wooden box in his arms, as Kagome walked along the path beside him, humming a tune he didn’t know, and carrying an earthenware pot from Kaede’s that contained tonight’s stew for dinner.

“Kagome, do you even know what’s in this thing?”

“No idea”, she replied cheerfully. “It will be fun unpacking it together. Being reunited with some old memories.” The setting sun from the west cast a rosy glow over the white hakui of her miko robes. “I’m sort of hoping there might be another set of clothes in there, that I can wear when I’m around the house. It was very kind of Kaede to give me these robes to wear for when I’m working with her, but I’ll have to give Sango’s clothes back to her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Why are you sorry?”

His ears lowered a little. “Well, you had so many clothes before. More than even the used clothes merchant at the market. And now you’ve come here and you’ve got nothing.”

“Hey. I don’t have nothing. I have _you_ , husband, and that’s a whole lotta something.” Inuyasha’s eyes twinkled mischeviously.

A whole lotta something huh? More than a handful you’d say?”

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but giggled. “Look at you. Three years ago, I could barely get you to hold my hand for more than a minute or two, and now everything is about you and your _handful_.”

“ _More_ than a handful”, he corrected, easily holding the chest with one arm so he could snag the other around the giggling woman at his side. “C’mere wife. We need to get inside and eat dinner if you wanna look in this chest tonight before the sun sets.”

It was less than an hour later when Kagome began sorting through the chest. Inuyasha stoked the fire in the irori a little higher, so she could see better in the fading light.

“Maths textbook. Well, that one can be put to good use for starting fires.”

“You could sell it to the used paper merchant?”

“I dunno Inuyasha. Even though most of this modern mathematics might be difficult for people here to understand, I’d be worried that it might fall into the wrong hands. I think we should burn it.”

“Fair enough.” She tossed it over to him, and he placed it on the pile of split logs near the fire pit. “What else ya got in there?”

“Ooh, a towel, that’s useful! And soap! I’d better make this last.”

Inuyasha watched as Kagome happily sorted the items in the chest into piles. When she got to the bottom, she began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, it’s clothes. But probably not anything I’m ever going to wear again”, she sniggered. She held up her old serafuku, the green skirt a little torn and stained, and the short sleeved shirt looking unnaturally white against the pale cream of her hakui.

“Damn. Would that even fit you now?”

“Doubtful. I’ve filled out a little since then.”

Inuyasha’s appreciative rumble had her blushing. “I’ve noticed. I’m not the only one who’s more than a handful, wench o’ mine.”

Kagome giggled again. “ _You_ should try it on.” She cackled at the dumbfounded look on Inuyasha’s face. “Go on, I dare you!”

“If it won’t fit you, there’s no way it’ll fit me woman.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be funny! Please? Please?”

Rolling his eyes, he took the clothes from her, and she clapped her hands delightedly, squealing like the school girl she once was.

“Don’t blame me if I rip it.”

“It doesn’t matter. If it rips, I’ll just give it to Sango – she can use it to make something for the girls maybe. Do you need some help getting it on?”

Inuyasha grunted as he shrugged himself out of his suikan and kosode. “Nope. Turn around and don’t look.”

“But I wanna see!” whined Kagome petulantly.

“You’ll see it when I get it all on. Just… turn around. I can’t put girls clothes on with you watching me. It’s embarrassing enough already.”

Kagome huffed, but turned her back obediently, sitting with her legs crossed. He could see her wriggling, unable to sit still. His weird wench had grown into a weird woman, finding enjoyment in the most ridiculous things. It definitely made life interesting.

Inuyasha untied the cords around the bottom hems of his hakama, and then dropped them, kicking them over to the pile where the rest of his clothing was. He was about to pull the green skirt over his fundoshi, but then he grinned. If his wench wanted a show, he’d give her one.

“Are you ready yet?” Kagome whined. She’d listened to the continual grumbling as Inuyasha struggled to put on her old school outfit, and had heard a few slight ripping sounds, followed by a hissed ‘fuck’ or two. She didn’t even know why she wanted him to wear this really. If anything, it should be _her_ squeezing herself into it for him.

“Uh, Kagome? I’m not so sure about this.”

She turned around to take a peek, and immediately collapsed in fits of laughter. The shirt barely covered his belly button, and was so skintight on him that it had already ripped in a few places. The skirt was barely covering _anything_.

“Quit laughing wench, you’re the one that asked me to put this on!” His voice was gruff, and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, but she could see the corner of his mouth twitching up, one fang revealed by his smile.

“Oh, Inuyasha! I wish I had a camera right now!” she spluttered, rising to her feet. “I’m amazed you got it on!”

“Yeah, well, you better have been serious about not minding if it ripped, because that’s the only way I’m gonna get out of it”, he chuckled good-naturedly. “How do I look?” He struck a pose, putting one hand on his hip, like he’d seen people do in photos from her shiny books about clothes from the future. The other tugged down the skirt at the front, hand cupping over his genitals.

Kagome collapsed in gales of laughter again. “Turn around, so I can see the back”, she managed to say, and he did, giving her a coy look over his shoulder.

“See anythin’ ya like, Kagome?”

Kagome snorted. He’d taken his fundoshi off, and was obviously naked under the skirt. Obviously, because he hadn’t been able to do up the zip, and it left a good portion of butt crack visible, and tanned cheeks hanging out the bottom of the skirt.

She grinned at him mischievously. “I don’t think it was quite this short when I wore it.”

“Oh, I dunno about that. You wearin’ this skirt was the main attraction of quite a lot of dreams when I was younger.”

“Oh really?” She moved over towards him, cupping one bottom cheek and then squeezing. “What happened in these dreams of yours.”

“I… uh…”

“Come on Inu, you can tell me. I promise I won’t get upset. I had dreams about you too you know.”

“You did?”

“Oh yes.” She rubbed over the other cheek, and gave it a squeeze.

“Well, uh”, he gulped. “Mostly they started with what you’re doin’ right now. But you’d have those white underthings on. The one’s with the little butterflies.”

“You liked those one’s huh?” Kagome reached gently between his legs and cupped his balls, rolling them in her hands a little, relishing the sound of his soft moan. There was just something about teasing him like this that made her hot and bothered. She could hardly keep her own hips still, rubbing her thighs together a little to help relieve the ache.

“Shiiit. Kagome, I can smell you. Help me get this off, I got things I need ta do ta you!”

“Oh, I know you do”, Kagome purred, “but I want to hear a little more about this dream first. What would happen next?”

“Uh… fuck. Uh, sometimes we’d be in your bedroom, and I’d bend you over the edge of your bed, pull your underthings aside and fuck you.” He growled as her searching fingers encountered his cock, and wrapped around it to squeeze gently.

She peeked around the side so she could see the way his erection tented out the short green skirt, once so innocent, but now so naughty. “What else husband. What else did you want to do to me?” Her thumb rolled up to the tip of his cock, collecting the moisture beading there to smear it downwards over a throbbing vein.

“Ngh. Sometimes we’d be in the forest and I’d push you down on all fours, so I could flip up your skirt and bury my face in that smell of yours that used to drive me crazy.”

Kagome stood on tiptoe, and nibbled a little on the back of Inuyasha’s neck, her hand still working him gently, teasing him, not giving him the roughness he wanted. He was panting, eager, and she loved it. She loved driving him crazy, it was such a thrill, and it turned her on, just as much as him.

Her hand still wrapped around him, she moved around to the front of him and took a step backwards, tugging him. His eyes were wild, his arms and chest straining to move in the restrictive shirt. She led him over to where their futons were rolled out, then stood on tiptoe again, her tongue licking up the side of his neck. “Bend over Inu”, she whispered. “I wanna bury my face in you…”

“Fuck it, that’s it.”

Before she knew quite what was happening, he’d loosened her hakama to fall around her ankles and pushed her onto he hands and knees on the futon, nudging her legs apart so that he could thrust his tongue into her folds. She was so worked up it didn’t take long for her to reach a shuddering climax. Before she’d even finished pulsing, she could feel fabric flip up onto her bottom, and Inuyasha thrust inside her with a groan.

“You’re such a tease”, he grunted, hammering into her, “such a fuckin’ tease.

“You love it”, she panted, dropping to her elbows and curving her back to raise herself to a better angle.

“I love _you_ ”, he panted, wrapping his hands tightly around her hips, dragging her back against him tightly. “My wench. My wife. My Kagome.”

“My Inuyasha”, Kagome moaned, clenching her muscles around him as tightly as she could, and he groaned, pumping into her twice more before spilling his release inside her.

He pulled them both down so they lay on their sides, panting, still connected, his body spooned up against hers.

Kagome made a small noise, and Inuyasha ran his fingers through the dark sweaty locks, pulling them back from her face. “You okay?” he asked softly. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No! No, I… um… I didn’t force you into doing anything you didn’t want to then did I?” asked Kagome quietly. “I mean I know dressing up in my old clothes probably isn’t your thing, and it’s not even really my thing either. I’m not even sure why I asked you to do it. I'm just worried that I pushed the teasing too far.”

Inuyasha snorted, pulling out of her carefully and rolling her so they faced each other. “If I didn’t want ta do it, I wouldn’t have. And I don’t know if I would ever do that again, but who knows? It was fun. Although”, he said, looking down at the now ruined shirt, which was hanging off him, ripped through in several places, “I don’t think this would be good for anything but rags now.”

“What about the skirt?” asked Kagome. They both looked down at the green fabric still swathed around his hips.

“Seems okay. Probably needs a good wash.”

Kagome ran her finger down his chest, then looked up at him with a cheeky smile on her face. “I’ll give it a wash then. And maybe we could pack it and a picnic and go out somewhere in the forest and I could wear it for _you_.”

“Now that sounds like my kinda fun.”

She giggled, stroking his cheek and then kissing him gently on the lips, a kiss he returned eagerly. “I love you too.”


End file.
